Talk:2009 - (03/30/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions Part II
RDM...Magical Accuracy? So why is it that everyone is assuming that the new RDM ability gives the RDM Magical Accuracy instead of Accuracy, when it even says it's just Accuracy in the text itself? Whoever wrote this even took the initiative to link it to Magical Accuracy. It's obviously not, so stop speculating and then asserting your speculation on FFXIclopedia of all places. I see your point about it only saying ACC and since SE is trying to make RDM more of a frontline job, you may be correct. I think most people were assuming Magic ACC because the rest of the description is clearly talking about magic effects with recast and duration both increasing. ShadowKatze 17:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RDM I guess the big question will be, will this change anything for RDM in experience party situations? At times it's hard enough to find main heal jobs, and if a RDM is busy playing melee is he gonna remember to cure, and haste and protect and refresh and all the other buffs? Or maybe even RDM's insisting on being front line only? As both DRK and COR, I wonder a bit how this will effect my jobs. Did I just get new competition? Or just someone to feed TP to the mob and lock up my abilities more often on imps? Will I start doing Evoker's Roll for the whole group now, and Sam's get stuck with Refresh instead of more productive rolls? Aspir sambas instead of haste samba? If RDM is really supposed to be the Jack of all trades, these would hafta be pretty potent spells to keep up with jobs dedicated to front line DD, and if they really are that potent, then that's a potential problem itself.--DarkTrance 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I think everything that has been announced so far has been geared towards soloing, with the exception of widening Blood Pact range. But don't worry... mages know what they have to do in order to stay in high demand for exp... and without better MP management abilities and traits, no mage is going to be able to play front and back line effectively, so your jobs and exp parties are safe. Having leveled both Rdm and Whm to 75 (among others), I am ecstatic! SE has really taken a step in the right direction this time. --♫CRIXA♫ 13:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'm liking whats coming out for the mage jobs and am very hopeful that blm is going to get a similar boost. I'm a career blm and having sch being able to out nuke us is damaging our poor little blm egos. That said the changes to rdm(which I'm taking to 75) look interesting and I hope that this adds some more melee options to it. I know some of you will disagree with me but a properly geared rdm can be front line. I actually play rdm as a healer most of the time but I no one should be forced to be stuck with only the role that the majority wants, its more fun and interesting to try new things and see what works.--Teraphim blm 15:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I was pretty impressed by what the WHM update looked like, but I think RDM one is nothing special. Not bad, just not that impressive to me. I agree with Crixa that it is geared toward solo play, which is good as that's where I play RDM the most, but those thinking RDM was going to be frontline in XP parties after the update will be disappointed unless I'm not seeing something. The Composure abililty is interesting, but I'm curious to see the increase in spell effectiveness vs a longer recast timer, especially for RDM/NIN solo. The additions to the SMN bloodpacts sound like what they should have already been so that's good. Especially the merit abilities, which I have not meritted yet just because the damage was not enough to warrant it (in my opinion) vs merits I still needed for other jobs. Now that may change. As Teraphim said, I hope they will also be updating BLM this update to offset some of the advatage SCH has. That would mean they updated all 4 of my level 75s in the same update though and that would be asking too much. ShadowKatze 16:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Doesn't count for subsequent hits?! My joytoy is not amused. But I'll still love the changes. :3 I wonder what kind of duration boost Composure has. Double would certainly be nice. (But, either way, it makes self-Refresh that much more efficient.) --Taeria Saethori 16:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) This is nothing short of a miracle. Finally RDMs out there are getting a well deserved enhancement. No more of that RDM is over-powered crap. Even as a jack-of-all-trades we are still only as powerful as our subs. After years of looking inside my job-ability palate and finding a few bland abilities, though non awe inspiring, this is still better than nothing. As SE said they would, they gave RDM front line/melee boost, but there could be so much more done, without tipping the balance.LeonCloud 18:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) As far as being geared towards solo play, keep in mind when only FFXI/ZM was released back in 2003, RDM was the original solo class, then came BST RDM Buff I have to agree, as a Red Mage 75 who tends to regain his buffer in Campaign this should a nice improvement. Unfortunately Red Mage is a very finely balanced job and as a number or players demonstrate (Avesta being the epitome of them) it would be too easy to overpower. Composure is definitely a step in the right direction as much like the Hasso/Seigan arrangement we can stick to our native fast-casting mode (backlining and DoT soloing mainly) or hit Campaign or anything else that does not require us to backline and add meleeing into the mix with bonus accuracy and extended buffs, how much remains to be seen but it will certainly be fun. Vevau 21:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) SMN Changes The picture showing hastega has the party fighting a spider. Spider Web has the effect of Slow II, which cannot be overwritten by Haste. Now is this just a mistake by whoever made the post on the pol web site or....? --ImperialPanda 20:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I too am quite curious if this is a mistake or intentional Sulci 16:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I saw the spider thing too. From the placement of the characters, I would guess it was more to show the AoE, but if it will overwrite spider slow that would be very nice. ShadowKatze 17:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) This has got to be the most underwhelming change announcement for SMNs ever. As someone playing WHM and SMN, I can at least look forward to the WHM changes, but the SMN stuff is just weak. --Elvaron 23:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Honestly how much do you expect for SMN to get given we are "supposedly" receiving two new avatars sometime this year. The SMN update is perfectly acceptable BP:W AOE was one of the biggest problems with our job. Combine with some new gear from the mini expansion SMN is, and will get a lot more than almost any other job this year. It may not be with this update but 2 avatars is a hell of a lot more than they are giving even WHM. : Two new avatars is news to me, is there some proof that it will occur or just fan speculation? --Elvaron 11:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The problem with the changes to Summoner is that they are fixes, not improvements. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're nice, but Summoner should have been like that this entire time. --♫CRIXA♫ 14:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I agree the update is just fixing things for SMN that they should already have had. But I know that SE has been talking about new summons for this year. Of course, they've talked about that for every year since I started playing I think, so we'll see. ShadowKatze 17:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Square Enix has never set a date for these new Avatars for sure. How ever at the last fanfest they did make an official statement that they would be out before the next North American Fan Festival.